The authority and realist, really?
by kaizer20
Summary: The title was supposed to be "The authority and realist, can they really be together? ", but the title was too long so I decided to change it into the title of what you see now. Don't be afraid to give a request to me to make me write a sequel! R&R, plz!


**A/N: First I would like to say that this is a one-shot, but if you would like a sequel, don't be afraid to give a request to me and I will do my best to satisfy your hunger.  
**

Enough of my short ranting, off with the story! ^_^

**Oh yeah, a lot of OOC!

* * *

**

The authority and realist, can they really be together?

* * *

Morning came the shining light of morning rays was glistening through the windows of our dear girls. Our favorite Hazel nut-eyed girl, Miss Chikaru Minamoto, is sleeping peacefully, but with the unfortunate ringing of her alarm clock she was quickly dragged back into reality.

As she heard the ringing she sat-up, but was immediately thumped back into the covers of her red duvet when her delicate head hit the wood board that was above her head, causing a small black bump to form. She touched it and flinched when the pain hit her. "Ouch, I knew I should've not made that stupid wood board, looks like I experienced karma" She sighed and slowly sat up once more to shut her alarm clock off "Stupid alarm clock, I was having such a good dream about Miyuki and me too!" She looked at the alarm clock and gave it a funny look before placing it gently on her head board.

Chikaru's feelings for the azure-haired girl are still hidden within the depths of her heart, neither her friends nor she knew if she was in love or so they say. _"What is this feeling? Is this love or lust? Do I feel something for Miyuki? No, that's impossible, she already likes Tamao and I am happy that she likes someone, but it is still not proven that she likes Tamao, right, it was just based on how I look at her and Tamao when they walk together side by side? Wait, why am I suddenly feeling jealous? What on Earth is happening to me? God, please help me!" _She hoped and prayed that she would be helped when she needed it the most.

She took some clothes and other washing stuffs from her cabinet and went to the bathroom to start fresh like the flower accessories that is on her head.

When she is taking a bath she tried to ease the thump and fortunately for her she had just the right tools to remove the black ugliness covering her precious head.

"Good, at least this bump is gone, but the pain is still there though" She said and sighed inwardly. She then cheered up and said "Alright today is the day the Masquerade club does a new dress or tuxedo!" She smiled and took her art materials "I should tell someone about this, but who is lucky enough to know first?" She said to no one in particular.

After taking a bath and dressing up her Lulim's school uniform, she went out the door, walking to the dining hall and thinking about a design for the first dress or tuxedo she will make for the Masquerade club.

_"This is going to be exciting!"_ She thought happily at the fact that the day she made the club is the day she'll make a great debut with her royal clothes.

* * *

Miyuki was sleeping peacefully without having a single dream, she woke up feeling really bored and is groggy, because of boredom, she shrugged it off as she thought about her dear Chikaru Minamoto _"Chikaru, my dear Chikaru, what ever spell you are casting upon me which makes me feel more in love with you is definitely working and only say the words I want to hear and I will be yours forever"_.

Miyuki thought that the Raven-haired girl is some kind of witch, no, better yet a tempest that was easily able to seduce and make the sapphire –d girl to fall in love with her. _"Oh Chikaru, my dear Chikaru, how long are you planning to continue to torture me and make me snap to tell you how much I love you and want me to make love to you, I might as well just pin you down and do it without hesitation, just please say the words!"_ She yelled and thought inwardly, getting impatient at the fact of how slow she and her love wouldn't get together sooner than she expected.

"How did I fell in love with you again exactly?" Miyuki asked nobody in particular, she is trying to clear her confusion as to why she fell for the girl.

She then grabbed her cleaning materials before preparing for another day at her school.

* * *

Chikaru was walking along the corridor of Ichigo-sha for breakfast. When she saw Miyuki her heart couldn't stop beating erotically as the older-girl kept walking not noticing her. She is still confused as to why her heart is beating erotically and couldn't stop blushing at the fact that the Miatorian President was approaching her, but it also made her angry at the fact that she is not being noticed by her, it still remains a mystery for our poor Lulim girl.

Chikaru pouted and hummed disguising her voice to call the attention of Miss Rokujou, not really knowing why though, she never really had neither time nor the sanity left to think about it and just played a game of 'notice me or you die'.

Miyuki noticed this and stopped on her tracks in front of her love, completely forgetting that she had a heart, she didn't even hear it beating, Chikaru took her breath away when she saw her koiishi (love) looking divine and more goddess like than the great Shizuma Hanazono.(Don't know why I called her great).

"What is it, Chikaru?" She asked trying to masquerade her blushing face.

"Nothing really, except by the fact that you are walking and completely ignored your friend and supporter" Chikaru said still having that cute pouting face, she told Miyuki in a way that she was energetic and acting superbly like when she was Carmen.

The word 'friend' stung Miyuki like a bee, she didn't know why, but she was getting a really good feeling that even though Chikaru termed them both as friends she couldn't help to think that she was trying to dubbed them both as 'girlfriends'. _"Why can't I shake this feeling that something good shall happen? And why is it that I don't hear my heart beating?" _She thought and yelled inwardly, finally remembering that she had a heart. "Thanks Chikaru!" Miyuki giddied happily, forcing herself to do it in order for her to remove the blush or hide it.

Chikaru couldn't help, but blush really hard when the other girl looked really cute and charming. _"And here I thought that I was supposed to be the least serious one in the Student Council, you look so cute Miyuki!" _Chikaru couldn't help, but smile her usually cute smile turned more adorable by the second.

"Miyuki, would you?" Chikaru asked dropping the subject.

"What do you want Chikaru?" Miyuki replied shyly, finally regaining her sense of authority.

"Would you accompany me to breakfast?" Chikaru asked a new blush crept on her rose beauty like features.

"Uh, sure, no problem, I'm glad to accompany you, Chikaru" Miyuki said feeling Shizuma's Casanova traits surging through her as she felt confidence and decided to play and seduce the girl, if she can.

"Thanks, shall we go then?" Chikaru said giving her hand to Miyuki in a princess way, making the older girl act like a prince Miyuki grabbed her right hand and placed a gentle kiss. Miyuki's eyes grew wide on what she just did she looked up and saw that Chikaru was blushing furiously. Miyuki disabled to move was shocked when she saw her koiishi (love) spoke.

"Miyuki, what are you doing?" She asked nervously not looking the girl straight in the eyes.

Miyuki tried to pull away, but when a vice grip held her she couldn't move and was paralyzed by the sudden girl's touch. "Chikaru, I'm sorry, I didn't me-"

Chikaru cut her off and spoke. "Don't worry, it didn't harm me *blushes hard* and I… liked… it".

Miyuki blushed furiously at the girl's statement did she really say that she liked it? That question was running over and over her head, she tried to get her answer about the friend proclamation the raven-haired girl made, but found no answer. She clearly stated to herself that the answer cannot be found within herself, but from her love.

"Chikaru, if we continue doing this, students might see us and we will miss breakfast" Miyuki said after regaining her demeanor and composure.

"Y-yes, let's go then, to the land beyond the fuzzy sea, onto the dining hall mate!" Chikaru said in an Australian tone, similar to that of a perfect English speaker. She completely regained herself confidence as they walked and talked about the Henshin (Transformation) club that she will make with Kizuna Hyuuga and Remon Natsume.

"So you're planning to make a Henshin (Transformation) Masquerade club?" Miyuki asked taking interest as to what the other girl said.

"Yes, and I also plan to make this one my biggest club bomb yet!" Chikaru chirped happily as they walked along the surprisingly quiet corridor.

"Ah, I see, good luck with that and I hope you'll be able to pull through" Miyuki said sweetly.

"Wait, why only me and not the other 2 girls?" Chikaru asked quizzicaly.

"That's because you're the one I am talking to and a prince should take care of his/her princess" Miyuki said in an authoritative yet prince like tone which made Chikaru blush a thousand shades of red.

After regaining her composure, Chikaru decided to play along the flirting game and seductively said "Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind that you are my first costumer, get your measurements and wait for your outfit, right Miyuki?"

Miyuki's confidence dropped to zero when the other girl spoke of taking her measurements so calmly that it feels like her sanity just went down and just became a breathless girl and admiring the one she loves. "S-sure, when do you want to do it?" Miyuki asked slowly trying hard to regain herself.

"How bout' later after classes, go straight to the Henshin (Transformation) Club near St. Lulim 'Girls' School, understood!" Chikaru said in a soldier like manner which made the other girl slightly jump and immediately respond.

"Y-yes, later I'll make sure I won't miss it!" Miyuki said petrified by the girl's soft and slick tone of voice.

"Alright, we're almost here in the dining hall so let's start eating!" Chikaru said as she skipped her way to the canteen, where she saw flocks of students already seated.

* * *

The 2 began eating after the morning grace given by the 2 Etoile of Astrae Hill, namely Amane Ootori and Konohana Hikari. Chikaru was so excited about the first dress or tuxedo for Miyuki for her Masquerade Transformation Club.

* * *

"_Don't worry Chikaru I'm sure I will be able to capture your heart!" _Miyuki said with confidence filling her.

* * *

"_Don't worry Miyuki I'll be gentle with you when I take your measurements, my dear friend!" _Chikaru thought before giving her seatmate a sweet smile before continuing eating.

* * *

The Measurements meeting will soon begin or maybe things won't go as they planned, the 2 were waiting like hectic juveniles, but they must wait. Will they be able to know their true feelings, will Miyuki just crash and burn and will Chikaru realize what she didn't expect?

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's about it, remember, like I said before, if you request me to write a sequel, don't be afraid to tell me^_^.**

As always READ AND REVIEW! **It really helps me to write better and longer!^_^**

I got bored writing OMAKES.


End file.
